boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Katy
Katy (played by Heather Lind) is Margaret Schroeder's housemaid. She is attracted to Owen Sleater. Biography Background Katy is employed as a housemaid when Nucky Thompson buys a house to live in with Margaret Schroeder and her children. She is one of three servants on staff in the house along with Lillian, the children's nanny, and Pauleen, the cook. She is Irish-American. ("A Dangerous Maid") Season 2 She assists Margaret in contacting her estranged relatives in New York and deduces Margaret's old identity. ("A Dangerous Maid") She becomes Owen Sleater's lover after he becomes Nucky Thompson's bodyguard. Katy and Owen are almost caught in bed together when her scream of passion awakens Margaret. Katy meets Margaret in the corridor, claims she was roused by Margaret’s movement and denies hearing a scream. Margaret says she has had a strange day and sends Katy back to bed. When Katy returns to her room, Sleater is naked in her bed. They discuss Margaret and Katy tells Sleater about Margaret’s family in New York who have disowned her. Katy disrobes and returns to bed with Sleater, asking him not to get her into trouble.("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Sleater carries Teddy into Margaret Schroeder’s house as she holds the door open. Sleater deposits Teddy on the floor next to Katy, likening him to a sack of potatoes. Sleater jokes with Teddy that he should get inside before Katy tries to cook him. Sleater asks if there is anything else and Margaret dismisses him. Before he leaves he compliments Katy's appearance (barely trying to hide their involvement). Pausing at the door he amuses Katy by pulling a face behind Margaret’s back. Margaret asks Katy for a word and admonishes her for her behaviour with Sleater. She reminds Katy that there are children in the house. Margaret leaves and Katy shakes her head. Later, Katy takes Teddy and Emily with her when she goes to the market. ("The Age of Reason") Lillian and Katy take the children to the beach for the afternoon. While they are gone Margaret sleeps with Owen. Nucky narrowly survives an assassination attempt and is shot in the right hand. ("Peg of Old") Emily becomes unwell and Margaret asks Dr Surran to examine her. He sees her in the lounge while Teddy eats in the next room. Katy comes in and suggests that Emily over-exerted herself on a trip to the lake. Surran believes that it is likely to be a virus that is going around. Nucky comes through, looks Emily over and then sends Owen to get the car as he goes into the dining room. Owen finishes his drink and hands his empty cup to Katy. He says goodbye to both ladies, showing considerably more warmth towards Margaret. Margaret wonders if Owen is eating at her home now and Katy reassures her that it was only a coffee. Margaret asks Katy to take the children to see Lillian and she complies. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Margaret Schroeder receives a telegram from a Western Union delivery man and tips him. He thanks her and leaves as she opens the envelope. Katy closes the door behind Margaret as she comes inside. Margaret reads the telegram and, realising that Katy is hovering behind her, announces that Nucky has arrived safely in Ireland after a six day journey. Katy says that the speed of the crossing is almost miraculous; Margaret is more accepting of the speed of steam ships. Lillian interrupts to say that Emily is refusing to get out of bed. Margaret sends Lillian to get Teddy up while she goes to see what the problem is with Emily. ("Battle of the Century") Margaret calls for her servants and Katy answers, sensing the distress in her voice. Margaret instructs Katy to call Dr Surran to see Emily immediately. Katy hesitates, looking at Emily and Margaret scolds and then hurries her. Surran diagnoses polio and arranges for Emily to be admitted to the children's hospital. ("Battle of the Century") Margaret, Katy and Lillian collect Emily’s things at her home. Margaret pauses when she finds Emily’s doll on her bed and then cast into the basket with the rest of the contaminated items. Katy and Lillian wear masks to cover their faces and place the collected possessions on a bonfire outside. Margaret watches from the window with Teddy. Pauleen quits the staff out of fear for her own children. ("Battle of the Century") Season 3 Katy leaves her job and moves in with Owen Sleater between seasons. When Owen tries to flirt with Margaret during the 1922 New Year's Eve party at the Thompson family home, she sarcastically tells him to give her best to Katy. ("Resolution") Nucky Thompson phones Owen in mid-January 1923 and surprises him having sex with Katy. She picks it up, and despite his protests hands it to Owen, whom Nucky summons. Owen tells Katy that Nucky is in a bad mood again, but she encourages him not to hurry reasoning that his mood won't get better either way. Katy's childlike mentality is exemplified by her keeping several Kewpie dolls in their bedroom and nicknaming Owen's penis "Mr. Poofles". The phone conversation is referenced later when Nucky, Owen and Rowland Smith are trapped in Smith's hideout's basement: Nucky sarcastically answers to Smith's comment that Owen is not much fun by telling him that he should hear him "on the phone, canoodling with his girlfriend". In March, Margaret hears noise in her home's greenhouse during the night and - having dismissed Nucky's appointed bodyguard, Gareth Murray - she phones Owen for help. Katy answers it and says that she though Owen was with Margaret. Margaret says that he is not and hangs on Katy before she can reply. Margaret then goes to the greenhouse to investigate herself and finds Owen there. During their following conversation, Margaret tells him that Katy must be asking herself where did he go. Owen replies that Katy watches him more closely than the Royal Irish Constabulary ever did, which Margaret interprets as Katy's wishing not to lose him. Owen then says that Katy would probably want to keep him on a shelf with the Kewpie dolls, each of whom she has given a different name. ("Ging Gang Goolie") Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Former employer (deceased) *Margaret Schroeder - Former employer *Teddy Schroeder - Former employer's son *Emily Schroeder - Former employer's daughter *Owen Sleater - Lover, former employer's driver (deceased) *Pauleen - Ex-colleague *Lillian - Ex-colleague Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Atlantic City Category:Characters Category:Domestic servants Category:Irish people Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3